


you should see me in a crown

by Kaslyna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crown kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Lilith wearing a glamour to appear like Mary Wardwell, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, bc I can't imagine her played by anyone but Michelle, fight me, idk if that's a thing but it is now!, zelda is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: If she had known that being high priestess with a queen ruling over hell rather than Satan himself would come with such perks, Zelda Spellman might have considered staging a coup earlier.Or, what if Lilith decided to visit Zelda sometimes post part 2? Straight up porn featuring light dom/sub, strap ons, oral sex, praise kink, and occasional accidental softness/what might be considered feelings.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Amy (@catherinegrants) on Twitter egging me on to write praise kink for them and (loosely!) Miranda and Michelle's antics today (seriously, "my sweet Zelda"?!) My first time writing for them, I hope I did them justice and that you enjoy!

If she had known that being high priestess with a queen ruling over hell rather than Satan himself would come with such perks, Zelda Spellman might have considered staging a coup earlier. What was it Lilith had called it, the first time? _A reward for your servitude_ , she’d said, a knowing smirk on her face Zelda had taken great pleasure in kissing off.

 

That look was one she’d come to know fairly well. Tonight had started with that damn smirk too; Lilith had let her ride it off instead of kiss it off. It was a rare treat to even have such a small amount of control in the bedroom with her. Not that Zelda minded in the slightest; she wasn’t ashamed to admit she tended to gravitate towards partners who took charge. So long as they recognized her as their equal outside of the bedroom, Zelda found no problem with a dominant partner in sexual matters, and in fact took rather a great deal of pleasure in giving up control to another in that particular aspect.

 

It was why she’d had no objections when Lilith had eventually pushed her off her face and forced her onto her hands and knees on the bed. _Good girl_ , she’d breathed in Zelda’s ear, a shiver running down her spine at the words and the anticipation of discovering what exactly the other woman might have in mind. Whatever it was, Zelda was sure she would be grateful for the soundproofing spell and room locking spell Lilith always placed around the room before their trysts.

 

Zelda didn’t have to wait for too long to find out. Soon there was something nudging at her entrance from behind; a toy, her brain helpfully supplied. Lilith entered her slowly, drawing the moment out, no doubt in an attempt to drive her insane.

 

“Would you like me to be gentle with you?” Lilith asked, taunting. Zelda could picture perfectly the smug look of faux confusion on her glamoured face and wanted, badly, to turn to kiss it off.

 

Instead Zelda shook her head no, vigorously. Lilith chuckled darkly. She leaned forward, lips at Zelda’s ear once more. Zelda whimpered involuntarily at how it caused the other woman to move inside of her and the rush of hot air against the side of her face from her breathing.

 

“I thought not,” she whispered, tone low and dark in a way that sent a rush of something primal through Zelda, “My sweet Zelda. You’re so loyal, and so good to me. I could not have asked for a better high priestess. I’ll take you exactly as roughly as you want me to. You needn’t even ask.”

 

“Please,” Zelda gasped out before she could stop herself. She felt the other woman’s delighted grin against her ear, before the lobe was sucked in briefly. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a noise at the sensation.

 

“Of course,” Lilith cooed, pulling back.

 

She began to move in earnest then. Her pace was rough, unyielding. She pulled the toy almost all the way out just to slam back in, pounding in and out until Zelda lost all ability to form coherent thought. One of her hands groped at Zelda’s chest, pinching her nipple hard. Zelda cried out, and Lilith grinned wickedly. She rewarded Zelda’s lapse in control by moving the hand down her body, treating her clit with the same roughness as the rest of her.

 

Zelda was close; she could feel the orgasm building low in her belly, and knew it would be explosive, but she wanted-no, _needed_ -more. She was so wet and desperate, incapable of rational thought, and so she did not feel as  embarrassed as she should have at the almost whining quality to her voice when she said, “Lilith?”

 

“Yes, my dear?” she slowed her rhythm but did not stop so as not to overwhelm Zelda while she struggled to find the words for the thought she’d just had.

 

“Let me see your face,” Zelda swallowed, forcing down her pride to choke out the next word, “ _Please_.”

 

There was a tense moment that seemed to last a while before Lilith complied, pulling out of her slowly. She was rough in the way she flipped Zelda over onto her back. Zelda couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her at the sight of her; the toy in the harness attached to the other woman’s hips glistened with her own arousal, and on top of Lilith’s head was the crown that she so adored for what it symbolized. Zelda was instantly glad the other woman had returned it to its rightful place atop her head after she’d told Zelda to get on her hands and knees.

 

“My queen,” she breathed, and watched the smile that bloomed on Lilith’s face at the reverent way Zelda spoke her title. It was a rare, genuine smile, one that Zelda took great pleasure in knowing she had been the one to bring it forth.

 

“My high priestess,” Lilith purred as she finally moved, pushing apart Zelda’s thighs. She settled herself once more and entered her in one quick motion, no longer wasting her time teasing.

 

Zelda dug her nails into Lilith’s upper back as she moved. Lilith hissed a little at the sting, moving hard inside of Zelda. In response Zelda wrapped one leg around the other woman’s waist, attempting to pull her deeper inside of her. One of Lilith’s hands wandered once more between Zelda’s legs to play with her clit, and Zelda’s eyes slammed shut, mouth falling open. Lilith shifted a little, and the change in the angle of her hips meant that each new thrust hit the spot inside of Zelda that made it feel like she was being set aflame from the inside out.

 

“Zelda, oh my sweet Zelda,” Lilith sighed, “I wish you could see just how exquisite you look when you’re this lost in ecstasy. I think about you like this sometimes, yes, _just_ like this. It gets lonely sometimes, down in hell. I’m so lucky to have someone as devoted as you in command up here on earth. I feel safe that so long as you are in charge I’ll never have to worry that my affairs are in order in this realm as well. I could not have asked for better. My good girl. You’re so good at this, too. Not that that’s surprising.”

 

Zelda was whimpering, unable to help herself. She felt reduced to a puddle by the combination of Lilith’s words and actions, and did not know how much longer she would be able to hold out. It was desperation once more that fueled her to speak, “May I come now, please?”

 

“But of course, my love,” Lilith whispered, leaning down to kiss her as she pinched her clit, hard. That, combined with a well timed thrust, sent Zelda careening over the ledge, shouting her orgasm into Lilith’s mouth as her back arched off the bed, the world going white.

 

Everything faded out except for her; the only real, tangible thing Zelda was aware of was Lilith’s mouth brushing hers, _good girl, my sweet Zelda_ , spilling from her lips after each kiss, Lilith’s hands in her hair, pushing the sweat dampened mass of red gold from her face, soothing in the way she ran a hand through it after, petting her.

 

When Zelda came back to herself, she pulled Lilith down for a proper kiss. Lilith responded eagerly, sucking in Zelda’s lip and exploring her mouth with her tongue. Before she broke the kiss Zelda nipped playfully at Lilith’s bottom lip, and then they looked at one another.

 

“How do you want me, my queen?” Zelda finally broke the silence, remembering the genuine happiness on Lilith’s face when she had used the moniker earlier. That same happiness and wonderment took over her face again now, and Zelda waited for her to think.

 

“I want your mouth on me,” Lilith told her finally, pulling out and beginning to remove the toy, “I want your mouth until you or I cannot take anymore.”

 

“And if I’m the one to break?” Zelda asked.

 

Lilith smirked, “Then you will find out. But I have faith in you. After all, I chose you to be my high priestess, did I not?”

 

Zelda smirked at her now, as Lilith moved to lie next to her, half sitting against the headboard, legs already spread for her in anticipation. Zelda contemplated making a snide comment about her eagerness but decided against it; she wanted too badly to please the other woman to risk upsetting her in any way now.

 

She moved between her legs, tucking her hair behind her ears so it would not be in her way. Just because she was eager to please did not mean she could not have a little fun and tease her, however; Zelda started with open mouthed kisses down Lilith’s neck, scrapes of teeth across her collarbones and shoulders, a love bite on the top of her left breast. Lilith let out no sound, but Zelda paid close attention to the hitches in her breathing that let her know that what she was doing worked for her.

 

She licked at her inner thighs first, then kissed and bit them. Zelda knew they would not last; once Lilith removed the glamour, any marks sustained would likely be gone as well, but Zelda would damn well enjoy the sight of Lilith thoroughly debauched while she could. Before she finally reached the other woman’s cunt she pulled back to do just that. The crown had somehow become slightly askew; Zelda was moved to fix it. Lilith shot her a knowing look in response that Zelda politely chose to ignore in favor of drinking in the sight of her: hair mussed, kiss swollen lips, a flush that extended to her chest, nipples erect, bites across her chest and thighs. Zelda knew if she were to dare to flip her over she’d find scratches on her back from where her nails had dug in as she came, and she took no small amount of pleasure in the thought of it.

 

Zelda leaned in to kiss Lilith, a kiss more slow and sensual than she had originally intended. When she pulled back, it was Lilith who pushed her hair back from her face, eyebrows raised, challenging her to do as she had promised. Zelda shifted down the bed, lifting one of Lilith’s legs over her shoulder and leaning down. She looked up again, briefly, to lock eyes with the other woman for a moment, wanting her to see her before she went down on her. After a while she was satisfied, and she leaned down and buried her face between Lilith’s legs, practically devouring her cunt.

 

She was not gentle, and yet she was reverent, worshiping the other woman in how she licked her clit, dipped her tongue into her entrance, sucked her labia just slightly. Zelda sucked in Lilith’s clit as she moved to push a finger into her, causing a yelp from the queen of hell that made Zelda grin, pleased with herself.

 

Lilith’s fingers tangled in Zelda’s hair to pull her closer when Zelda flicked her tongue just slightly under the hood of her clit. All she could see of the witch was a sea of red hair spilling across her thighs and lower stomach; soon all she was aware of were the ministrations of the high priestess’ skilled mouth and hand.

 

“More,” Lilith growled, commanding.

 

Zelda obliged, adding a second finger, focusing on Lilith’s clit with her tongue as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. She did not bother to stop the other woman’s hips from undulating against her face, adjusting herself instead so she could breathe through it, too delighted in knowing she was the one responsible for a goddess’ undoing.

 

Lilith came soon after that; Zelda managed to time her thrusts and licks enough that the first orgasm bled quickly into an almost indistinguishable second. The third took a bit longer, but Zelda was determined. After that Zelda lost track of how long she spent with her head buried between Lilith’s thighs, eagerly bringing the queen of hell from orgasm to orgasm, until finally the hand in her hair was pulling her away. Zelda did so immediately, and then hands were pulling her to the other woman’s mouth to be kissed for a while.

 

After, Zelda settled with her forehead against Lilith’s hip. If she moved, she could rest her face on the other woman’s belly, but was content to just be like this, both existing in their own space yet near enough for her to feel the comfort that togetherness could bring after an intense session like the one tonight had been. Zelda idly considered getting a cigarette, but ultimately decided she was still too spent to do so, and besides which, her jaw was too sore.

 

“Whoever taught you how to do that should be honored,” Lilith said, and when Zelda turned slightly she saw her staring at the ceiling, a slightly dazed expression on her face.

 

“Does your high priestess please you then, my queen?” Zelda asked, moving so she lay with her head propped on her hand. She felt almost as if she were floating, made silly by sex. It was a feeling that was somewhat foreign to her, and therefore perhaps should have maybe been a bit frightening, and yet it wasn’t. She felt safe with Lilith, though she refused to dwell on what that comfortable feeling could mean for long.

 

“Very much so,” Lilith replied without hesitation, sharp blue eyes alighting on her, a small smile dancing at the corner of her lips, “You are quite skilled in a number of areas, my sweet Zelda.”

 

“Am I?” Zelda mused, raising her eyebrows.

 

“You do things with your tongue no lover of mine before has even thought of,” Lilith replied, without hesitation.

 

Zelda found herself slightly taken aback, and almost asked the second question, sat right on the tip of her tongue: _am I yours?_ but decided that she was not yet ready to face the answer to it just yet, and managed to keep silent instead.

 

“Do tell, queen,” Zelda teased instead, deciding egging her lover on was a better course of action.

 

“I could show you on yourself,” Lilith suggested, smirking, “If you think you could handle it.”

 

“I believe I could,” Zelda replied, breath hitching.

 

“Good girl,” Lilith whispered.

 

Then she removed her crown, setting it carefully off to the side of the bed, before pouncing on Zelda, covering her body and lips with her own, intent on bestowing the same worship on her high priestess as her high priestess had just done on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this!!


End file.
